Goku And Vegeta Go Shopping!
by bimbosarahsurfchick
Summary: Bulma and Chichi force Goku and Vegeta to the local ‘try and save’ to get some essentials for the picnic, what can happen when two full blood Sayans are let loose in a cheap superstore without any supervision? RR please!


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **_

_**This was originally going to be a one shot but I have decided to split it up into parts, basically it's a humour fanfic based on Vegeta and Goku going on a trip to the store. Please R/R many thanks!**_

**Vegeta and Goku go shopping!**

**You will go shopping…**

"Are we all ready to go!" Chichi said clapping her hands together happily; it had been so long since she had seen her best friend and they had much catching up to do it was unbelievable.

They had planned to have a picnic out in the woods near where Goku and Chichi lived; they knew of a secret opening in the forest that was quaint and beautiful and extremely peaceful, the only minor problem was that Bulma had decided to invite Vegeta.

"YAY!" Goku answered just as happily as he bit into the sandwich he had just prepared; it was what he liked to call a triple Decker sandwich. Six layers of bread crammed in with pretty much whatever he could get his hands on. Pickle oozed down his chin as he closed his eyes in pleasure.

Chichi glanced over to the picnic basket she had packed earlier; to her horror it had gone… quickly she looked over to the kitchen table encase she had miss placed it; and then onto the other kitchen side. Then she saw it lying upside down on the stone flooring and she knew what had become of the food….

The only thing that Bulma and Vegeta heard as the blue haired heiress rang the doorbell was a high-pitched scream.

"Kakkorot's stupid bitch is screaming again," Vegeta growled holding his sensitive ears. A hand fell firmly onto the top of his head.

"NOW listen to me Vegeta. You behave yourself today or you'll live to wish you'd never been born and I mean it! Chichi's gone to loads of trouble to plan this. So you and Goku just… well get along!" growled Bulma in a voice saying she meant every word.

"What Kakkorot's going to be here!? Why did you not inform me sooner, I have prior engagements Onna." Vegeta growled as the door swung open and a stressed out Chichi stood in the doorway.

"IN" instructed Bulma in a firm voice as she shoved Vegeta through the entrance first then entered herself before he had a chance to fly away.

"Bitch" Vegeta whispered under his breath as he rudely pushed past Chichi and made his way into the sitting room, Bulma hadn't heard the last comment she was too busy making a fuss over her best friend. It'd been months since she had actually seen her in the flesh, they had of course spoken on the phone but it just wasn't the same.

"Well well Kakkorot what do we have here?" Vegeta mused as he looked at Goku dusting off his second triple Decker sandwich.

"MMM fff sandfich" Goku managed out as he then began to choke on the bread substance in his mouth.

"Really you eat like a pig. Do you fancy going for a workout before we go?" the Sayan prince asked as he stood with his arms folded blocking out the tiny TV. Vegeta decided to make the most of the time he was being forced to spend with his rival that way he could beat him into a pulp and then still sleep in the bed with Bulma.

"REALLY! Like a spar you mean! You bet!!! Its been ages since we've fought I've got so many new moves to use on you!" Goku cheered happily as he bounced up off the sofa and dusted the crumbs off his orange training suit. Quickly he crammed the crust of the huge sandwich into his mouth and got ready to dart out the door.

They were both disturbed as they went to make their way out of the small wooden door leading out to the forest… Vegeta was in front he managed to put his foot onto the red doormat outside before being pulled to a halt like a dog on a lead.

"Nice try Vegeta." Bulma scoffed then smirked as Chichi delcalred the rules.

"Today on no accounts will there be _any _fighting that _includes _martial arts, _and _training. Also there will be no talk of it, for once we are going to have a normal day, like a normal family, and do normal things like a normal family." Chichi commanded folding her hands across her yellow tunic and staring at the two Sayans. Particularly at her husband who was standing behind her scuffling his boots on the floor as if he had done something wrong.

"Well I don't know about you peasants but Bulma knew when she became my mate that I was above the standards of _any _human and I shall not behave like one." Vegeta smirked folding his arms and matching Chi chi's glare.

"VEGETA! She's right! For once in my life _I_ want a normal day, even if the Earth was to be doomed by androids today. _You two _won't be fighting, got that buster?" Bulma interrupted narrowing her eyes angrily at her boyfriend and poking him in the ribs.

Vegeta sqeamed when she did this, just the day before he had fractured that particular rib whilst training in the GR.

HEHE you got told" Goku said childishly, before receiving a smack around the head by Chichi. Surprisingly it wasn't by the frying pan of doom, looking twice the dopey Sayan noticed it in the washing up bowl from breakfast.

Moments of silence later it was Chichi to break the momentary peace.

"Oh its just came into my mind, I forgot I've got to run to the store." Chichi blushed, she was hoping that Bulma was going to drive her out to the nearby shop It was a good forty miles away because her and Goku literally lived in a forest in the middle of the wilderness.

She couldn't tolerate Goku's driving again, last time they had driven over a deer and mounted the pavement almost killing an off duty police officer before they had even arrived at the store. Shuddering she began to think the images away.

"We can go on the way to the picnic spot," Bulma suggested, as she pulled Vegeta away from the door roughly.

"Goku would you mind going to the store quickly honey?" Chichi pleaded, she'd suddenly had a better idea. It would be much faster if they sent the boys to go. It would leave them much more time to talk on their own in private.

"No I don't mind honey! Where's the list?" Goku said scratching his head awkwardly and pulling the goofy smile he seemed to have permanently plastered to his face.

"Yeah! That's a better idea! VEGETA! Go take your cute princey butt and help Goku at the store," Bulma said poking him in the ribs. Vegeta blushed, he didn't dare object or he'd have to sleep on the sofa. After all it would only take five minutes if they flew. On the way they might even be able to have a sneaky spar somewhere in the wildereness.

"Only if we go to Marks and Spencer's" the Sayan prince agreed glaring at his rival Goku he then broke into his trademark smirk.

"No no, you can go to try and save it's the closest and has the ham on special offer!" Chichi said firmly as she shoved the shopping list in Goku's hands and pushed them both out of the door.

Bulma grinned this was going to be **really** interesting, Vegeta hated going in certain superstores, he preferred the 'upper market' shops as he referred to them as, and to be honest Bulma shopped in the best stores on the Planet. Not even she had been in Try n Save since her last visit with Chichi. If Vegeta could find a problem with the poshest toy store in London she was almost positive he wasn't going to like one of the cheapest on the Planet.

"Where and what the fuck is that? I refuse to go to a peasant shop." Vegeta huffed crossing his arms and stopping.

"Awe you look so cute like that!" Bulma said pulling his cheek, winding him up even more. "And don't swear Mr"

"Not going." He stated looking over to the trees mentally trying to plan an escape.

"It won't be that bad!! C'mon it'll be fun we'll only be twenty minutes!" Goku said pulling Vegeta across the long green grass of his back yard.

"let go peasant!"

"Nooo c'mon we'll fly!" Goku said bouncing up and down happily.

"tell me how come you have such severe learning difficulties? Your totally brain damaged fool."

"Vegeta stop being… well… you! Hurry up or we can't go to the picnic!" Goku grumbled, as he got ready to power up, Vegeta still refused to budge off the ground.

"No cant remember how to fly."

"Stop being stupid Geta!"

Chichi and Bulma strolled over quite calmly to prevent Vegeta from trying to blast Goku into another dimension, he was getting quite close after Goku had called him stupid and the most annoying nickname he could think of.

"Nope you'll be taking a car guys, we don't want you attracting attention to yourselves." Bulma winked to Goku who looked puzzled.

"No. No no no." Vegeta stated repeating it over. "I am not getting in a car with that baka.

"Don't worry Goku will drive" Chichi assured patting Goku on the back proudly.

How the fuck does he have a licence?" Vegeta said in an unbelieved tone.

"He took lessons and earned it, unlike you." Bulma snapped as she popped open a capsule to revel Chi chi's tiny red car.

"What is that.!"

"Vegeta it's a car duh!" Goku said stating the obvious.

"well Princey, looks like your going to get a ride in the new Ferrari!" Bulma giggled at the look on her boyfriends face, he was used to driving the top of the range sports cars, he hadn't actually bothered to go and earn his licence he simply purchased it in a back street alleyway. This car was what he referred to commonly as a 'peasant wagon' old cars and buses.

"No way." Vegeta said for once he was speechless; the car resembled an older model than the red car king Kai owned it had some rust on the doors and one of the tyres looked pretty flat but other than that it looked in pretty good condition. Still the royal Sayan wasn't going to get in without a fight first.

"Yeah its nice huh!" Goku said happily taking the keys from Chichi and walking to the driver's seat manually opening up the doors.

Vegeta just remained standing, his mouth had gaped open a little and he just shook his head. For once in his life he couldn't even put his words into perspective.

"Does that thing even _work _" Bulma whispered in her best friends ear, she didn't want to offend Goku it looked like it was his pride and joy, Vegeta just kept shaking his head refusing to budge an inch, Goku was sitting in the drivers seat now and was trying to tune in what looked to be a radio.

"Yes it does" Chi growled in response, Bulma raised an eyebrow then began to bite her lower lip; attempting not to laugh.

"You know I can get you a capsule Corp car. Brand new." Bulma offered as she began to giggle to herself, Chichi seemed to take offence to this.

"We don't accept hand outs, we're not a charity case."

Bulma knew this was the time to shut up, as much as she didn't want to admit it, chichi was pretty darn scary when she got angry and Bulma didn't feel like getting on the wrong side of her today. Just lately she'd been feeling fatigued and sick regularly, she was meaning to talk to her best friend about it, after all she had taken a pregnancy test and that had gave her the all clear. She was putting it down to the stresses of the androids that were going to attack soon. In the back of her mind she knew that something weird was up, it had been like that for a couple of weeks now, she hadn't told Vegeta he would have just mocked her human immune system.

"Vegeta get your sorry arse in the car." Bulma growled stepping forwards towards her boyfriend, she wasn't in the mood to have a shouting match with him at that precise moment and she could understand that Chichi wanted to keep a low profile.

The stubborn Sayan prince grunted in response and just indicated with an eyebrow to the car, the look he gave Bulma was of pure arrogance, as much as she hated to admit it he did look sexy like that. The look said it all, 'no way'

Five minutes later and Vegeta was sitting in the passenger seat of the red car, Goku had started the engine and was preparing to drive into the thick forest via the makeshift mud road.

The Sayan prince was pissed off to say the least; Bulma threatened him with the one thing that she knew would get to him. Sex. Looking through the rear mirror he could see Bulma and Chichi giggling to themselves and nudging each other in a childish way they were clearly laughing at him.

"Yay I love this tune!" Goku cheered turning the radio up much louder; the car began to vibrate with the old country tune that blasted through the tiny speakers. Vegeta just held his ears, they were far to sensitive for the torture he was already being put through. He was contemplating faking an illness perhaps telling Bulma he thought he was having a heart attack, when the car suddenly shot forwards like a bullet as if it was out of control Goku had taken the handbrake off without the Sayan prince noticing.

"Kakkorot stop this thing now." Vegeta growled dangerously as Goku swerved and narrowly avoided hitting a large pine tree. Clearly he was a terrible driver.

"No way" Goku grinned. "I'm just getting in the mood for a drive." He swerved the car again this time it hit a pothole and bounced straight into the air.

Vegeta looked out of the window contemplating his escape, he looked up but to his dismay the run-down car didn't have a sunroof unless he made one himself. It was then he noticed the tiny button on the side of his window. Quickly he repeatedly tapped the button.

Nothing happened.

Frantically he began hitting it and pushing it harder, more and more times.

Still nothing happened. Surprisingly the car had electric windows.

"Kakkorot this damned window is jammed. Fix it." Vegeta said in a really dangerous voice.

Goku smiled over to his friend,

"The only way the window will open is if I hit this little button on my side. Its got child locks."

"Do I look like a fucking child to you? Open up this window now!!!!!!!!!" shouted Vegeta banging his fist on the dashboard in anger.

"No. Not unless you ask me nicely."

With that Vegeta began to power up, he didn't care Goku was really pissing him off, he was already pissed off that he was being forced to go in public with him. He was ashamed to be seen in this peasant wagon, and also he had been outsmarted by the third class. Those four factors made him get _really really _mad.

Suddenly a cell phone began to ring in the back of the car, Goku performed a perfect emergency stop making Vegeta fly loose and smash out of the window screen.

"Hello, Chichi honey!" Goku said down the cell phone as he turned to face the front again, he seemed totally unaware of Vegeta lying across the bonnet; the flying Sayan prince had obliterated half of his window screen.

Vegeta pulled himself off the front of the car, he was beyond furious. Dusting himself down he sensed he had no broken bones even after getting slammed through the glass screen he didn't have a single cut on him it proved his Sayan genes were much stronger than any humans.

"KAKKOROTTTTTTTTTTT" he screamed as he powered up, his blue aurora surrounded him as he gathered more energy, the first thing he was going to do was get rid of the humiliating vehicle he had been forced to endure for those very slow and painful five minutes. If he caught Goku in the blast it was just a bonus.#

Disclaimer: How did you like the first instalment? Let me know so I can update or not, well I must be going my tea is ready yum. R/R please thanks!

_**Surfs up!**_


End file.
